


I love you too

by Angel Moon (Angel_Moon)



Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, Homework Help, M/M, Orgasm Denial, gay elves, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Moon/pseuds/Angel%20Moon
Summary: Payback's a bitch. Extremely short and silly. There's sex and swearing.





	I love you too

“Come get in the water, Manni! It's no fun by myself.”

“No, I’m fine here, thanks.”

“Don't be such a spoilsport. Come on!”

“But I--”

“Don't make me come get you!”

“You wouldn't.”

“Would I?”

“Vanus, no, I don't like being wet, I’ve told you this a thousand-- No! Get away! Vanus!”

“ _A big cranky crab was lying on the beach!_ ”

“No! Put me down! Aaargh!”

“ _Then a big wave came and swept him out to sea!_ ”

“Vanus! Van--!”

“See, I told you it would be fun!”

“Fuck you!”

“I love you too!”

\--

“How is the studying going, Vanus?”

“Ugh. My head feels like it's made of mush.”

“Maybe I can do something to help motivate you?”

“No, I think I just have to… oh. Oh. That’s… uh… But I need to study… I need to… oh…”

“Take these off. Now.”

“Really? Oh, thank you, thank you… y-yes… oh, fuck...”

“Have I told you recently how… mmm… how good you taste?”

[Several minutes later]

“Oh fuck fuck _fuck_ that feels _amazing_ … f-fucking hell, I… gods, I'm-- I think I'm--”

“Mmm… yes? You what?”

“Fuck, please, please, just a bit more, please don't stop… please, Manni, please, I'm begging you…”

“Heh. You're _adorable_.”

“Then you're not... n-not going to…?”

“After you threw me in the water yesterday? No.”

“Oh, _fuck_ you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
